1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus including a touch screen and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus including a touch screen and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, wherein a touch malfunction is prevented from occurring while holding the digital photographing apparatus by having a touch protection area in the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras (DSC), digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, and digital video cameras, a display unit such as a liquid crystal monitor is installed in the rear surface thereof and a preview image of a subject before being photographed or a captured image may be displayed on the display unit.
Currently, digital photographing apparatus sizes are rapidly becoming smaller and a size of the display unit is becoming larger for displaying a more vivid image. Also, the display unit has gradually changed to a touch screen for providing user convenience and simplifying use of an operation unit.
However, when a large-sized touch screen is installed in the digital photographing apparatus and thus a ratio of an area occupied by the display unit increases in a main body of the digital photographing apparatus, a part (a grip part) for holding the digital photographing apparatus while photographing, is reduced, and thus, it is difficult to hold the digital photographing apparatus.
In addition, the hand used to hold the digital photographing apparatus may cover the touch screen, and thus, icons in the touch screen may be pressed and a malfunction may occur.